It's a new year
by NejiChic
Summary: Takes place from book 6, and has some madeup characters! Some people found it great, so I put it up. Hope you guys like it, and please r


Chapter 1: the new people…

The New Year kind of started off a little hard… it was kind of weird though, because somehow, Dumbledore came back to life, so… yeah! It was the end of the 6th year, and so everyone was so confused about what to do. Garima and Beth met up in the Gryffindor common room, and they were so confused too, but laughed for no reason, whatsoever. Garima was an Indian, who came from Ranche, India. Her hair was black and very short, down to the beginning of her neck; she had very dark brown eyes that almost blended in with her pupils. She wore a brown jacket, one that she practically wore everyday, and black boots and black pants. Beth, she had brown eyes, and also short brown hair, down to the _end_ of her neck. Now, she wore a pink, blue, and white striped shirt, navy blue sweat pants, and black boots.

Beth was brushing her hair, and Garima was weeping out a large sigh when Ginny and Hermione met up with them, so they all walked into the Great Hall for breakfast because it was 6 A.M. in the morning. Ginny opened the door, and held it opened for her friends, while she was also getting a bunch of thank yous.

They all sat down by each other at their table, and each took ONE piece of bacon, and ate it all slowly, then slowly drank some apple juice. "I don't think I want to go to first hour… potions class… Eww!" Said Garima. Hermione nodded, and then said, "I know, but that class _would_ be easy if it wasn't for Harry and his stupid, 'the half-blood prince' book! Besides, I am always second in that class, and is it true, Garima, Beth, that you two came here just yesterday, but were sooo smart, that they enrolled you into the 6th year classes?" "Well, I, sure." Said Beth. Ginny sighed, sadness in her sigh, as she said, "I am just a 5th year, and everything is so confusing, especially since Harry dumped me kinda… oh well, all is well… and, **(turns quieter) ****here come the boys.**"

Everyone stared as the boys walked over, sat down, and stuffed their faces like mad animals. Hermione stared in disgust, as Ginny slapped her brother, and Garima and Beth just admired their cuteness. "Did you know that there was going to be one last school dance for this year… and I already know who I am asking, you should ask Malfoy or something." Garima whispered to Beth. "Yeah, and you… you should ask… Neville, Seamus, I dunno, Harry, Ron… someone! Hermione told me that she was going with some funny dude named, McLaggen, that name sounds stupid, so we should try to save her from that name. Neville asked me, but I turned him down. And as you said, Seamus asked you, but you turned _him_ down! Tee-hee!" Said Beth, a dumb bit of laughter in her voice. "Yeah, I think that I may ask Harry… since it is a shame that Cedric Diggory had to go… as in…" Then, Garima began to cry as she spoke. Before Cedric died, Garima and him were like best friends, but since he died, she did not know what to do, and could not take it easy since he died… and every time even a different person with that name showed their face, or the name was mentioned, then she would cry.

After the breakfast items disappeared, then Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Hello everyone. Yes, yes, I know… strange that I somehow revived myself, but Fawkes the phoenix revived me, so… yay me! I wanted to let you people of the… well…. This place all know… by almost tomorrow it will be the Glee Ball. The dance of the year, so, everyone best ask their loved, or, wanna-be loves, before it is too late, and get rejected! Hopefully you all can get who you want, because I got that very wish… my beard! Ho, ho, ho! Now, Christmas is arriving again, somehow, since you are all here for like, what is it, like, another year, so, the 6th year takes two years to complete, but then again, so do the other years this year, and I know, you all just hear the word year, like, a hundred times, but since I am bored of talking to you boring-looking people, then you may all get to your first class, so, like, um, bye, later!" Then, he sat down on a whoopee-cushion. Everyone stared in astonishment.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Garima, and Beth all arrived in Slughorn's boring potions class, and Beth and Garima took a desk with two other Gryffindor students that were new; Royce Main and Cayla Bergsieker. They all stared around at the funny-looking cauldrons. Harry and Hermione both explained to the four what they were. Slughorn boringly greeted his new students and added on, "Royce Main, I hear that your father is a big wizard, and a rich galleon maker, and, why, Cayla Bergsieker, you are world history, girl, you made the front page to witches and wizards magazines, and, not to mention, ten times on the front page of the daily prophet! And, why, Garima Sahay and Beth Jeffries, you two teamed up and killed he-who-must-not-be-named! How lucky of you all! Now, _you _two saved Hogwarts, not to mention, over a thousand lives that could have died! So, you two are the greatest heroes of our time! But so is famous, Harry, Potter! WOW!" Slughorn said. Everyone raised an eyebrow, as they stared at their psychotic potions teacher.

Then, two new people, (also Gyffindors), walked into the potions classroom. Zoe Johnson, dark brown eyes, and wore thick black glasses, blonde hair that was kind of short, carried around a blue-jean purse, and wore a pink shirt with Hello Kitty's head in the middle of it. She also wore short blue boots, and blue and pink cool-looking jeans; she also held a bright, neon green book bag in her left arm. Then, there was Cameron Carling. He had blonde hair, (REALLY SHORT)!!! He had light brown eyes, wore a black and white jacket with his last name on the back of it, wore just plain normal blue jeans, white and black shoes with red around it, didn't show his shirt, (due to the jacket being zipped up), and held a football under his right arm… his book bag being carried in his left, the bag being red. They looked around for a place to sit, and randomly took a seat behind Beth and Garima.

"COOL! NEW PEOPLE! We're getting a lot of those today!" said Slughorn, looking at his new students, then added on. "Zoe Johnson, I hear your mum is famous in the ministry of magic, and your dad works with wands to try and create new spells! And over here, young Cameron Carling, is it true your mum died by… by… Whispers quietly), dark… magic, and one of the unforgivable curses? The Crucio curse?" Cameron looked up, his eyes beginning to fade to sadness. "Yes, and the imperious curse as well… please, don't mention that." Said Cameron, beginning to get light tears down his face. Slughorn looked confused, he didn't seem to understand anything at the moment. "Yes, well, ok." Said Slughorn, still slightly confused.

He looked around, and chose someone from random to answer, "_What_ is Ucontamptious? Ah, Mrs. Sahay! How about you? You _were_ able to make it into this 6th year, kind of like honors; potions class now, weren't you? So, _what_ is ucontamptious?" Asked Slughorn. Garima honestly did not know, but she did take a guess, because ucontamptious sounded familiar, as for, it had been an Indian magical object, she just couldn't replace it with anything. "Ucontamptious is a type of potion which enables someone to do any magic they feel like using for exactly an hour." Garima said, a confused look struck her face. "AH! Correct! Correct, correct, and correct!" Said Slughorn, as he added on, "Ten points for Gryffindor!" All of the Gryffindors gave Garima some look of, 'good job'. She smiled, and turned to Beth, who was pretending to touch a cauldron with oozing green slime coming out of it. Beth shuddered, and continued looking at it.

Zoe turned to Beth, and asked her, "What do you think that stuff is?" "I dunno, ucontamptious? That's my guess." Beth answered to Zoe. Garima turned to the two, and softly whispered, "It is. Barely anyone will drink it, though, only the bravest of the brave will. It looks nasty, but there have been two-hundred people that say it tastes exactly like lemon lime soda, but I dunno if I can trust them." Everyone then turned to their cauldrons sitting on their tables, and had to pair up into three to do a spell. So, of course, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all paired up, Garima, Beth, and Zoe all paired up, and everyone else found partners.

Slughorn explained instructions to everyone, and everyone got started. "I'll go get the ingredients, now, let us see here, ah, rabbit's foot, frogs throat, Eww, eagle's wing, a bit of trolls skin, and a shriveled up onion. Umm… ok!" Said Garima, as she dished the stuff up from the cupboard that they needed. "Hurry up, Amiragarima!" Said Beth with a sigh. She watched as Hermione stumbled upon their table, asking for help. "SURE!" Zoe yelled with a tone of thrill in her voice. She gathered up the Trolls skin, and rabbit's foot, and helped Hermione with her stuff. Cameron watched every move that Zoe made. Zoe fell back over to the table, onto her chair. "Ow!"

Garima journeyed back over, and sat the ingredients nicely onto the cloth they had to set their supplies on. Zoe stared at the stuff, then trembled. "Now, first, it says that we will need to put in the Rabbit's Foot, and the Eagle's Wing." Said Beth, reading out of their potions book. Zoe put in the Rabbit's foot, followed by Garima stashing in the Eagle's wing. "Good. Next, you need to use, that spell, can't pronounce it!" Said Beth, as Garima read it, and said, "Extrouncio! Well, ok, EXTROUNCIO!" Yelled Garima loudly, so that everyone could hear. Zoe and Beth covered their ears, and just continued to watch Garima stir and add the contents.

Finally they finished, eyeing Harry's table, and then they stared at theirs, and hopefully they did the best, because theirs looked a little more improved than Harry's and all the others. Garima looked so proud of herself, as Slughorn checked their cauldron, then clapped, smiled, and said, "GOOD! WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN UCONTAMPTIOUS THIS WELL SINCE TWENTY YEARS AGO! Well, how'd you guys do it? Huh?" Asked Slughorn, annoyingly. "Um, we kind of followed the instructions, and did what the book told us to do!" Said Zoe, laughing at the look Slughorn made when she said that. He looked as if he felt stupid or something of that sort. They did the best, and each got a bottle, half filled, of ucontamptious.

As they met up with Ron, Harry, and Hermione out the door, Hermione asked, "So, how did you guys do it? The potion?" "Well, um, just as I previously said, we did what the book told us to do!" Said Zoe, getting irritated of having to repeat herself. "Oh, well, ok." Said Hermione, looking shocked. Beth faced Hermione, and then quietly told her, "Eww, I don't think I want this stuff, do _you_ want it?" "No, I mean, you made it and you should get to keep it. Save it for a battle or something useful, not for me." Said Hermione, smiling since she offered her the well-made potion. "I want it!" Said Ron, a stupid look on his face. Beth just turned her head, eyeing away from Ron, and sniffed her potion. "Smells like soda!" Said Zoe, as she also sniffed hers. "Probably a fluke or something, and someone replaced all of the potions with soda!" Said Harry, being sarcastic. No one laughed; they all just stared at him with a funny look.

It had been a long morning, so the six made their way down to the Great Hall for Lunch. There was being served a lot of stuff. The six all sat down by each other, Harry, then Beth, then Garima, then Hermione, then Zoe, and then Ron. Zoe's mouth began watering, and she took a whiff of everything, and dug into the honey chicken. Harry also took the chicken, along with Hermione and Ron. Garima and Beth stared at each other, and then decided to eat salad, since Hogwarts made the best chicken salad. Beth and Garima kept passing the Ranch back and forth, instead of just putting it in between them. Meanwhile, the others kept digging into all of the other types of food. Garima accidentally threw the ranch bottle, and it knocked Harry on the head. "Sorry!" Said Garima. "No, it's, alright." Said Harry, rubbing the spot where the ranch had hit him.

As everyone finished eating, Snape got hit in the head with a _Ketchup_ bottle. The Gryffindors all laughed. "Everyone… is dismissed!" Dumbledore said with a clap to his hands, making all of the food vanish. A tapestry hanging from the ceiling, with the Gryffindor symbol on it, almost hit Harry and Beth on the head, but went right in between them instead. Garima chuckled, then asked Harry, "I was wondering, could you… if you are not already taken, got to the Dance, the Glee ball with me?" "Well, I, um, sure. No one has even asked me, and last year I was stuck with some very funny-looking person, and Cho, well, she was taken _AGAIN_ this year, so, ok. I'll go will you!" Said Harry, smiling, and turning a very faint pink.

Everyone walked out of the Great Hall, all looking amused about who knows what… Malfoy caught sight of Beth, and then walked over to her like a penguin. She raised an eyebrow, and then asked, "What do you want?" "Well, I, uh, was wondering, um, if, uh, you could go to that one thingy with me, that dance thing…" Said Malfoy, sounding nervous. "Well, uh, I, uh, sure, uh." Answered Beth, insulting Malfoy's words. She was slightly blushing, because she had a huge crush on Malfoy, and they barely even knew each other. He smiled, and shouted out, "YEAH! I'M GOOD!" Beth giggled, and then caught up with the others.

She told them that Malfoy asked her, and she said yes. "No way! You're going with, with, with HIM? Are you bloody out of your mind? Malfoy?" Asked Ron. "No, duh. And there is no problem with him, except for the fact he is retarded! But, that's all!" Said Beth. "You've been asked yet, Ron?" Asked Zoe. "Well, no, you've been asked yet Zoe?" Ron answered and asked her. "Yeah, by the boy of my dreams, Cameron Carling. And Hermione has been asked by McLaggen, Garima and Harry are together, Malfoy and Beth, Cameron and me, it all equals out to one thing… HEAVEN!" Yelled Zoe.


End file.
